mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Life and Death
Life and Death is the fourth scenario in the Half-Dead campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Walkthrough Even after Kalibarr is now powerful, he orders Gauldoth to defeat the vampire, Malvich, and get the Deadwood Staff from him. Gauldoth wants to know why would he need it, but Kalibarr threatens him and lets him retrieve it, even if Kalibarr does not care about Nekross. Gauldoth calls on Mardor, to see if Kalibarr is doing something suspicious. Gauldoth knows once he heard Kalibarr talking to a Master and binded the magic from the Points of Power to an object. Nevertheless, Gauldoth has to respect his master. The first town is heavily guarded for Gauldoth, so he needs time to recruit and raise undead to conquer it. Near the town is a shrine to Korbert, whose monks need Armor of Death to let Gauldoth visit the tomb. Once done, Gauldoth buys off a man from a village, who was weakened by a disease. The man, Hadrin, was killed and raised as a zombie, then was sent to Malvich. After some time, Hadrin returns and his left arm was missing. Hadrin reports Malvich will not give away the Deadwood Staff, but also learned the staff will kill undead and the living. Gauldoth worries, since the Master did not warn him about this or that the Fifth Point of Power kills a person. Meanwhile, a ghost (working for Mardor) approaches Gauldoth, who reports Kalibarr locked all the children in Nekross. The following towns are guarded by garrisons, each having a powerful army. They require a powerful army to be defeated, including the ones in the towns themselves. After coming in the volcanic region, south-east of the garrison are black dragons guarding an Armor of Death. Once collected, Gauldoth has to come back to Korbert's tomb. While the armor is drained from its power, Gauldoth takes Korbert's Life Shield and animates the knight, causing the monks to be slayed. Continuing to eastern volcanic parts, Gauldoth should find an underground entrance. In the underground, in the center is another Necropolis town. Near it is the red keymaster, who is required to be visited. South of the town is where vampire Malvich lies. Gauldoth will be forced to take a longer route, as on the shorter is placed a teal gate, since Malvich guards the the teal keymaster. Going through the tunnel will lead Gauldoth to Malvich, who needs to be defeated. After the battle, Gauldoth feels drained, since the Deadwood Staff drains life away from him, though the Life Shield prevents him from being killed. With the staff in hand, Gauldoth goes to face Kalibarr, to learn whose Kalibarr's Master is. Strategy A lot of time will be required to defeat the garrisons and conquer the towns. To make things easier, Gauldoth should go after the armor and give it at Korbert's Shrine to get the Life Shield, enabling his troops more protection against the Necropolis' units. One should be vary not to take too much time to capture the towns, since the enemy will use the portal north of the first town Gauldoth will capture. Category:Half-Dead scenarios